


Unexpected Heat

by kinky_yarns (spinning_yarns)



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Omega Bruce Banner, That may change, Unexpected Heat, not much actual sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_yarns/pseuds/kinky_yarns
Summary: Bruce has been on edge for a while, but at least Thor is pretty.





	Unexpected Heat

Bruce wandered towards the makeshift throne room, pondering the recent changes to his life. Not only has he been to another planet, but he’s seen more of space than most telescopes. He's also spent more time as the Hulk than ever before. This means he had no idea whose in charge of his body anymore. He hadn't even expected to come back after Ragnarok, but he had, and he was grateful. 

Stopping at the main doorway, he looked around. Thor caught his eye from the front of the room and smiled, something that warmed him to his core, before going back to his meeting. It was a common sight; Thor met with Heimdall, Loki, Brunhilde, and several others, both Asgardian and prisoners from Sakaar, who were experienced with space travel. Bruce had been invited, once the Hulk had disappeared, but he would rather not be constantly reminded of their precarious state. He had been feeling enough on edge as it was. 

Going over to his favorite secluded corner, he sat down and pulled out his notebook. He tried to keep his thoughts to a minimum. They didn’t know when they would have a chance to restock, and even then paper wouldn’t be a priority. Normally, during this time he would work on his relationship with the Hulk, but his focus kept slipping to the front of the room. Specifically, it kept slipping to Thor. 

Bruce had tried to keep his obsession with the new king hidden, but Loki kept smirking at him, so he doubted how well he was doing. For the last couple days, however, his fascination had seemingly grown. It was getting in the way of other things now, and Bruce couldn’t seem to control it. It had briefly occurred to him that he might have a crush on Thor; it had happened before, right after the Battle of New York, but he had been able to squash it down then. Now, the youthful alpha had matured, and he had shown himself to be friendly to both Bruce and the Hulk. How was Bruce supposed to ignore that?

He jumped when someone cleared their throat right behind him. Spinning around, he found an amused but slightly concerned Loki staring at him. That was a new one - the concern, not the amusement - but Bruce elected to move on.

“Can I help you?”

“Your presence is requested at the high table. There are some calculations that you apparently excel at.”

Bruce rushed to put his things away and stand up, but he ending up having to pause because he was seeing spots in his vision. Loki even grabbed his elbow to help keep him upright; he must really not look good. Smiling his thanks to the god, he walked up to the table. He would have claimed the closest spot, but Loki escorted him to a place next to Thor.

And, wow, was Thor pretty. His beard was well kept, in spite of the circumstances, and it only served to highlight his lips, which were moving, but kept pausing to let his tongue stick out and wet them. His short hair was still strange to see, but it seemed to fit the new Thor. If nothing else, it was a reminder that Thor was so much more experienced than he had been the last time Bruce saw him. And his eye, despite lacking its pair, was so striking and beautiful. It was looking right at him, and it shone with such kindness, caring for Bruce even knowing his failings. It was amazing. He was amazing.

Bruce was brought back to the present by a sudden wetness in his pants. Panicking, he looked around, only to find himself the focus of the entire table. They had been talking to him and expected an answer that he was in no position to give. He opened his mouth to give some excuse to get out of there, but then Thor put his hand on his shoulder, and all that came out was a whine.

“Bruce?” 

Why was Thor so pretty? Bruce was getting wetter, and he needed to get out of there fast, but Thor’s eye was dilated, and he was leaning in smell Bruce. Someone tried to talk to one of them, but Thor growled at them and pulled Bruce closer. Wow, was that hot. Why was Bruce trying to leave again? He let out another whine and tried to push closer to his alpha, but something was stopping him. There was a green wall between him and Thor, and he couldn’t figure out why, but then there was a distinctly un-alpha smell, and he felt himself being able to think again.

“Banner. Banner! You need to listen to me. You’re going into heat. Do you know what that means?” Loki was careful not to touch him, but he kept pushing his pheromones at Bruce to help keep his head clear. 

“Banner! I need you to pay attention!” Bruce broke his gaze away from Thor and tried to concentrate on what Loki was saying, but it didn’t make sense. He hadn’t gone into heat since the Hulk had become a part of his life.

“Banner! You need to choose what you want to do. And quickly!” Thor was struggling to get to him through the barrier.

Taking a deep breath of Loki’s scent, Bruce tried to think.

“What about you?” he asked, looking at Loki.

“What about me? I’m not in heat.” Loki snarled, but there was no real anger behind it. That was the closest he was going to get to Loki’s permission.

Bruce started to nod, but stopped again, “Does Thor want this?”

“Norns, you are so blind!” Loki rolled his eyes. Then, when Bruce kept looking at him, he barked, “Yes! Thor is happy to help you, idiot!”

“Okay. Thor can help me with my heat.”

“Finally!” Loki hurried away, lifting the barrier with a final yell of, “Get a room!”

Thor’s scent hit Bruce hard, and he would have sat down on the floor if Thor hadn’t grabbed him and picked him up. Bruce did lean in this time, and he basked in Thor’s deep-chested purring that vibrated through him. He was sure his slick had seeped through his pants, but Thor didn’t seem to mind.

They just stood there for a minute, clinging tightly to each other and exchanging scents, but there was a different type of need building in Bruce, and eventually he couldn’t ignore it anymore. Pushing away from Thor’s chest, he forced Thor’s head up and made him look at him.

“My room. Now.”

Thor purred again, but he did start walking in the right direction. Bruce blanked out for a bit, just basking in the closeness to his alpha, but his brain began to kick back in when he was set down gently on his bed, which, he should have noticed, had really become more of a nest in the past week. But something was wrong. There was some reason they couldn’t do this.

“Thor?” he tried, but Thor was busy getting both of them naked. He should try again, but did he really want this to stop? Oh yeah, wait.

“Alpha!” Thor’s fingers were circling his rim, but he looked up for a moment.

“We can’t! The Hulk!” Bruce choked out against moans.

“If he comes, I’ll take care of him too,” Thor’s voice was deep in a way that went straight to his gut.

Then Thor’s fingers were in him, and all rational thought went out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure if I'll continue this story or not, but I'll do my best if I get good feedback. 
> 
> Honestly, this is my first time writing anything sexual, so let me know how I did! I'm in college, so I may not get back to you quickly, but I appreciate everything.


End file.
